Love That Lets Go
by I am Travis son of Hermes
Summary: Love. That was one of the things in Sam's life she valued. Love for her friends, her family, and her belief. But most of all, love for the boy who stole her heart. The one who promised he'd always love her. The one who chose to betray her. To leave her shattered. To let her go. And with the war coming up, Sam has to make a decision; Who does she side with? Her love, or her family?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story! Yep, this will be a multi-chapter story! **

**I'll need a beta, so if anyone want to beta my story, PM me or leave a review! XD**

* * *

Prologue

Her laugh echoed throughout the room as he grinned at her. His hands were on her sides as he lifted her up and over his shoulders before running towards the beach.

Her hair flew in the wind behind them and her melodious laugh could be heard, It wasn't long before he laughed too and put her down on the beach. Her bare feet touched the dunes and she sighed in content.

"Promise me we'll always be like this. Happy. Together." She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He grinned. "I promise."

She smiled widely and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the shore. "Let's go for a swim!" she exclaimed and ran out into the quiet water.

"Wait for me!" he called and pulled off his T-shirt and ran after her.

She giggled as he tackled her and they went under water. Her eyes opened and she saw him close to her face. She smiled at him as he closed the distance and kissed her full on the lips.

They resurfaced soon after and gasped for breath.

"I love you, Samantha." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Matthew. Always and forever." She leaned towards him and kissed him again.

"Always and forever."

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**- Travis!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Year After

**Okay! New update! XD I know, it's quite short, but I've been busy and schools taking a lot of time. I'll probably make short chapters, but they will come more often than long chapters would.**

**This chapter is a little depressing, which I hate to write, BUT she will become not-so depressed later! Just bare with me! XD**

**DEDICATION! This chapter is dedicated to 'I am Gwen daughter of Arcus' as a birthday gift from me. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GWENIEKINS! XD Hope you like it!**

Summary:

Love. That was the one of the things in Sam's life she valued. Love for her friends, her family, and her belief. But most of all, love for the one boy who stole her heart. The one who promised he'd always love her. The one boy who chose to betray her. To leave her shattered. To let her go. And with the war coming up, Sam has to make a decision; Does she stand by her family, or the boy she loves? Will love conquer all, or will it all end in tragedy?

* * *

_At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not your life._

* * *

Chapter 1

Her sword came crashing down on the dummy with an intensity that few had. Her eyes were concentrated and sweat ran down her forehead, but the smile on her lips showed that she enjoyed it.

"Sam!" The voice behind her startled her and she cut right through the dummy's neck.

"What?" she asked as she turned around, feeling annoyed.

"The conch horn blew for dinner." The girl in front of her looked the same as she, herself, did. Long, straight, fiery red hair and same facial structure. Same height. The only difference between them was the eyes. While Sam had grey eyes, the girl in front of her had green ones.

"I'll be there soon, Nat. I have to take a shower first." Sam lowered her sword and walked over to the equipment compartment to put it away.

Natalie nodded before she left her twin sister alone there.

Sam put her hands on the equipment box and sighed. "Everything was so much easier before. Happier."

~:~:~:~:~

Her fingers tapped absentmindedly on the table as she stared at her food. Usually, she'd have an appetite, but not today. It wasn't the food there was something wrong with, never, but it was the day.

All around her, there were shouts and laughter. One good thing about living in the Hermes cabin was that it was never boring. There was always something going on and usually, that would help her keep her mind off things. But not today.

Natalie nudged her side and smiled. "Don't be so sad, Sammy, enjoy the day."

Sam tried to smile at her twin, but her thoughts wouldn't allow her. Not today.

Natalie sighed. "It's your birthday, Sammy. You should be happy and enjoy it." She'd lowered her voice so no one would hear her.

Samantha shook her head sadly. Her red hair blowing in the slight wind and she dragged her hand through her hair, something she did when she was upset or nervous.

Natalie sighed again, and motioned for Sam's plate. "At least eat something."

Sam stood up. "I'm not hungry, Nat. Now, excuse me." And she hurried out of the Dining Pavilion and headed for the beach.

Sitting on the beach relaxed her. The sand touching her feet like silk. She grabbed some sand and let it slip through her fingers. _Just like him, _she thought and blinked back tears.

She could still hear his voice in the back of her mind.

"_Always and forever."_

"_I love you, Samantha."_

"_I promise."_

"_You're my one and only."_

"…_the best thing that ever happened to me."_

Was it all just a lie? Did it mean nothing to him? One thing was for sure, he may have hurt her and brought her the worst pain she could ever feel, but she still loved him. She always would, but she had to move on. Focus on what was important.

"Hey," A voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up, expecting to see Natalie, but instead a petite girl stood there, smiling at her. Her blonde hair was cropped short and the smile seemed genuine enough. "Are you okay?"

Sam sighed and looked out towards the sea, the tears threatening to escape. There were so much she could say. So many emotions; Betrayed, hurt, pain, not good enough, not worth it, but most of all, love. Instead, she just nodded and forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The girl nodded and sat down next to her. "The sea is beautiful. Quiet and peaceful."

"Yes, indeed." Sam nodded and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees.

They were both quiet for a while before the petite girl broke the silence.

"He's not worth it, you know." She wasn't looking at Sam, but at the sea. Her voice was gentle, but when Sam looked at her, she saw the intensity in her eyes.

"He used to be." Sam said and turned towards the sea again. Her hand fell to the sand around them and lifted some up, letting it slip through her fingers again.

Finally, the girl turned to look at her. "Maybe so, but he made his choice, and now it's time for you to make yours. This whole sad thing isn't good enough, Sam."

"I know, okay? I know! But I love him, Danielle! I'll always love him." Sam closed her eyes.

"I know," Her tone gentle as she brushed a hand to Sam's cheek lightly. "But this is not you. Not who you used to be. Where's the happy girl I knew? It's been a year, Sam, he's not coming back."

Sam sighed and rubbed her eyes to keep the tears away. "I'm trying, okay?"

"I know. And you've been good at it so far, but I know. I can see the pain in your eyes every day. Not everyone does, but I do. Natalie does too, but she doesn't want to push you. Not after last time." Danielle told her gently, but the tone in her voice suggested that Sam better get her act together.

Sam groaned as she remembered Natalie trying to talk to her all those months ago. It was a month after he left her, and Sam had been depressed for all that time. Natalie tried to talk to her, but am had blown up. Taken all her anger out on Natalie. It wasn't fair, of course, because Nat was only trying to help. But at the time, Sam had felt angry and fed up.

Nodding, Sam replied, "I know I've not been myself for the past year, but I'm trying. It's just hard. He," She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "He told me he loved me. That he would never hurt me."

"He lied. That's what traitors do. But we're here for you. All of us. We're your family and you better know that." Danielle said.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "I know." _I just don't know if it's enough._ She didn't say the last bit, of course. No need to make them worry any more than they already did.

"Good. Now I'm going to go back. Come when you're ready." Danielle stood up and brushed herself off.

Sam could only nod as she turned towards the sea again. _One day, we'll meet again. I just don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing yet, _she thought to herself.

It was getting dark and the shadows cast a light over her face, making her look dangerous.

"One day."

* * *

**AN**

**Whatcha think? Good or bad?**

**Again, I know it's depressing and maybe sad, but next chapter will be better. :)**

**And I do know it's short, again, but I'll try to get a chapter out as soon as possible. **

**Do you guys want flashbacks? Of what happened that day and other moments. Maybe what happened between Sam and Natalie? Let me know. XD**

**- Travis**


End file.
